Sienna Gallo
Zombies had taken over the street and parking lot outside of her mother’s residence. Sienna could not get through though it was not from lack of trying. She watched in horror as her mother jumped from the tenth story balcony of her apartment. Dazed and grief stricken she managed to make her way back to her house, she was supposed to be there an hour before.... Abilities Spiritual Awareness-Spirit Photography Before the shift Sienna was clairvoyant, with the ability to see a spirit as though it had a physical body. As a child this caused fear and terrible anxiety, though as she grew she became more inclined to explore the gift. Later she used her photography as a means to communicate her gift with others, although most were skeptical. After the shift her abilities became more complex- she was now straddled with a whole new set of problems as each ability presented itself. Clairaudience The ability to hear voices and thought of spirits. Clairsentience The ability to feel sensations caused by a spirit. Clairalience The ability to smell a spirit - For example, a perfume the spirit used in life, when one is near. Clairgustance The ability to taste impressions from a spirit. Claircognizance The heightened awareness with no clear impression that a message or situation is right or wrong. Trance mediumship — Deep Trance Spirits, angels and demons can use the mind and body of the medium to deliver messages, acts and suggestions. While in this altered state, Sienna can not recall any of her actions during or after the possession. Biological Profile Appearance Sienna is 5’6 and 125 pounds, of Italian/Irish decent. She is considered average height, donning a curvaceous figure. Her eyes are deep emerald in color. Her hair changes between chocolate brown and lustrous black with the seasons. She prefers loose clothing, usually boot cut jeans coupled with a sweater or T. She always wears a white gold omega necklace, a gift from her father and two simple silver bands on each thumb. A tattoo of an ornate Celtic cross graces the small of her back. Sienna’s looks favor her mother’s ivory complexion, compliments of Ireland. Personal Belongings Nikon D700--Cigarettes--Coach Backpack--2010 Nissan 350z--Nickel Taurus PT99 (9mm)--Rosary Beads (that belonged to her mother) Personality Sienna is the product of an overly-emotional mother mixed with a cryptic father. She will come across as being friendly but very guarded. She does not wear her emotions on her sleeve, rather she will go out of her way to keep her feelings in check. The loss of her father at a very young age, left her apathetic and a bit impulsive in her demeanor. Sienna uses alcohol to numb, keeping the memories of her loved-ones pushed way back into the confines of her mind. Likes Music (All types)--Greek Mythology--Cigarettes --The wrong guy (usually)--Rum--Photography--Spiritual Awareness--Books about Wraiths, Angels,Demons and Necromancy-- Dislikes Possession-Jealousy-Bigotry-Zombies-Vengeful Wraiths-Commitment-- Strengths Communication with the dead-Fortitude-Financially Independent Weaknesses Being open to Spirits-Impassive-Selfish Spiritual Convictions Catholic (Non-Practicing and doubting her faith) History Sienna was born to John and Katherine Gallo, on October 31st 1984. She spent the first 12 years of her life in Port Jefferson, New York. She lived in a sprawling home, right on the Sound and it never occurred to her that she was privileged in any way. She assumed that all children were afforded the same luxuries. Her lifestyle was afforded by her father’s line of work. John Gallo was a Lieutenant. He was cunning and conniving, and his presence demanded respect. He rarely showed his wife any appreciation, but he showered his daughter with lavish gifts and attention. Typical Italian personality. John Gallo was a Lieutenant in the mafia. Soon after John was murdered, Katherine was relocated to Texas as part of the witness protection program. However Katherine never testified to anything, nor was she ever asked to. The FBI took it upon themselves to move the Gallo family. Sienna hated living in Austin, she felt as though her whole world had caved in on her. She did not get along with anyone at school, nor did she want to. She eventually met a girl who years later became her room-mate once they graduated high school. Sienna spoke about moving back to New York all of the time, she took part time work as a photographer for a small marketing firm. For extra money she would dabble in spiritual photography, exploiting her own work for a paranormal magazine that was more of a joke than anything serious. She knew that no one believed what they were seeing in her photographs was legit, but her bills were paid and she did not have the time nor the inclination to care what anyone else thought. After the shift her world crashed again, her mother died trying to escape her apartment building. Zombies had taken over the street and parking lot outside of her mother’s residence. Sienna could not get through though it was not from lack of trying. She watched in horror as her mother jumped from the tenth story balcony of her apartment. Dazed and grief stricken she managed to make her way back to her house, she was supposed to be there an hour before.... She was late, and her room-mate most likely assumed she was dead. The plan was to flee Texas to New York with her room-mate and her mother, with one dead and the other no where in sight she decided after 48 hours of a drunken stupor, to flee on her own. She eased back against the leather seat, one hand on the wheel the other on the arm rest, flicking ashes from her cigarette into the wind. It was going to be a long ride... Residence The Oak & Henge in Omenwich Square. Time Line February 12, 2014 - Something Wicked - Sienna arrives in New York and ends up at Forbidden Delights- She meets Somma and the two learn they are connected in the most haunting way imaginable. May 26th, 2014 (embarked May 24th) - Divining Water - The beginning of the Quest of the Danu saga. Arriving first in Norway to locate the first book. This and the following leg of the adventure will not be complete until approximately June 17th. Relationships Allies Danu wiki bio.jpg|Fiona Danu Kab Nacon.jpg|Kab Nacon Atticus Gale.jpg|Atticus Gale Xelin.jpeg|Xelin Tamir Enemies Npc_male.png|character name Npc_female.png|character name Category:Factionless Category:Metahumans Category:Characters